Let Truths be told
by TKDrift
Summary: Ever since the race against Vince, Jack and Sierra's feelings for each other grew. But they must prove that they are truly more than meets the eye in order for them to be together. Jack/Sierra
1. How it all began

**Hey, it's TKDrift. Weirdest thing today; my friend told me I'm oblivious whenever a girl makes it obvious that has a crush on me like what happened today. Does anyone have tips on how to tell if girl likes you for real? Cause I obviously don't. **

**In any case coincidentally as that was romance-related, I came up with this story. But this is still my first attempt at a romance-fic so no flaming (is that the right term) please.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How it all began<p>

Somewhere between the Andromeda and Milky Way Galaxies….

For anyone or anything that would be able to travel in space, they would consider their intergalactic travel rather quiet and scary. Not just from the lack of sound due to the vacuum, but also the fact that it seemed totally lifeless. Or, that's what the people in hiding want the travelers to think…

A lone figure sat on a small rock, tired and exhausted. He couldn't believe it though; everyone with him had been stuck on this rock for who-knows-how-long, barely living on what little supplies they had.

Their only hope of leaving was their ship but if they fired it up, they would have to give up all the energy they had. Worse, without a specific destination it would be foolish to just fly pointlessly. The only hope for him and his companions was the transceiver. But by this time who knew if anyone was still out to send a transmission or receive theirs?

But it was just then that he heard something. It was a voice he thought he wouldn't hear again.

"-If not-" "-in-"

The figure immediately bolted up and rushed toward the transceiver, his blue armor seemingly glowing as his hopes suddenly shot up.

"Everyone, there's a transmission! I repeat, there's a transmission!" He screamed, turning up the machine's volume.

Almost immediately after yelling so, two more figures ran over from his northwest. One was red and white, while his companion was greyish silver. All three listened as the transmission got clearer and louder.

"-My name-" "-is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend... our home."

"Is it him?" The red-white figure asked, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I verified his voice" the blue figure replied. "It's him alright."

"Then there's no time to lose" The grey one declared. Then turning to the red-white, he told him "Gather everyone and meet us at the ship. We're going to Earth"

Nodding, the red-white transformed and took off.

'_Just you wait, Prime. I can guarantee you'll be surprised when you see us.' _He thought as he approached his other comrades on the other side of the asteroid.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

Jasper, Nevada, United States of America

3:30PM (Local Time)

It was a quiet day in Franklin High School. Everyone was going on their regular after- daily basis; after-school activities, sports matches and all other kinds of things.

As he picked up his helmet, Jack Darby got on his motorcycle, or Arcee to anyone who knew the secret; it had been a pretty tiring but surprising and marvelous day. He was able to actually outrace everyone and be first place in track and be the class's number one football wide receiver in Gym Class. Also he had been able to impress Sierra by beating this one guy in badminton.

'_Well, running away from Decepticons all the time does pay off in a way'_ he thought as he fired up Arcee's engine. _'And daily work-outs always work'_

But right when he was about to ride away, something stopped him.

"…Jack?"

Spinning around at an all-too-familiar voice, the 'Honorary Prime' turned around to see his crush, the all-kind and gorgeous head cheerleader, Sierra Beckerman.

"H-hey, Sierra!" He stuttered while his head echoed _'Nice one, Darby. You can face the Decepticon leader head-on and you can't even talk to your crush properly'_

"I've been wanting to talk, are you free tonight?" she asked as she approached him.

"Yeah..?" he replied nervously.

"There's a party down by Kate's at 6, are you coming?" Sierra asked, smiling slightly while eyeing him with words that spelled 'Pretty Please?'

That was going to be a problem; he was supposed to be at the Autobot base because Raf needed help with his art project. Miko was helping too but she was going to be a little late. Well, there was no choice; he had to either not go and help but give Sierra disappointment or go and not help and Sierra would be pleased…or at least for the moment it seemed like it.

"Well, I-"

"What's the matter, Darby, can't even talk to one chick?" said a voice, sounding rather gruff. Looking around Jack and Sierra noticed a black Dodge Viper. And out came Zach Travis, the football team runningback.

"Uh, this 'chick' has a name you know" Sierra retorted to the football player, her semi-smile instantly turning into a scowl.

"Aw, come on babe." Zach complained, forming a sympathetic smile as he approached the pair. "I-"

"DON'T. Call me. Babe! Not after what happened that day!" Sierra snapped, interrupting his speech.

Apparently giving up, Zach scoffed "Whatever", and promptly bumped into Jack on his way back to his car.

"You know better than me that I'm a lot hotter than this loser" Zach snorted flipping his hair in a Justin-Bieber-way, still smiling while leaning on the side of his car.

'_Not that his hair actually moved'_ Jack thought to himself, getting angry. But despite his strong attempt at a poker face, he was boiling with jealousy. He didn't know what Travis had to do with Sierra and he didn't care; ever since that race against Vince, his feelings for Sierra were growing and were still so. He knew he had already screwed up somewhat when Arcee showed up that time, she didn't believe that the Autobot was his 'mom' and had been slightly distant of him after that. But now she was showing interest again, and this time he wasn't going to lose that chance.

"Actually Sierra, never mind. I can go" He told her.

Sierra on the other hand, was shocked at Jack's answer. But nevertheless she seemed overjoyed as her scowl immediately turned to a smile when she turned towards him.

"Alright, I'll see ya then" Sierra told him, her smile seeming to get wider.

"And Zach, this 'loser' treats me better than you EVER did." She scowled at the football player before she started walking down the road towards home.

* * *

><p>Not wasting a second to suffer at the hands of Zach, Jack quickly hopped on Arcee and zoomed away.<p>

"So, how are you going to explain this to Raf and Miko? Tell them you have a date?" the Autobot asked in a teasing manner.

"(Sigh) First off, it's a PARTY. That means there'll be a lot of people there. Second, I really don't know." He said, shaking his head in wonder as they drove towards the base.

However, had the two paid more attention, they would have noticed five shooting stars in the afternoon sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Will I specify the figures in space? Yes. But not for the moment.<strong>

**Read & review please.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	2. Party Preparations

Chapter 2: Party Preparations

As Jack drove to the Autobot Outpost Omega 1 with Arcee-in-disguise, Sierra kept on her walk. For someone that was supposedly more confident than an arrogant billionaire, she was unusually pacing. Sure, she had kind of screwed up by not knowing Jack's name (And yes, she didn't even know he was in her homeroom) at first but that didn't seem to be a problem.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed her friend, Tess Rivera approaching her.

"So, what's his name?" Tess asked.

"Hush?" the red-head looked to her left to see the blond with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Blue motorcycle, KO Burger worker, awesome country singer, who else would I be talking about?" she retorted.

"Jack. Jack Darby. In Homeroom." Sierra replied, mentally cursing Tess for knowing so much.

"Oh…..so that's his name…he's coming to the party right? Speaking of which, Kate asked us to help her do some last minute preps" Tess simply added.

"Alright, text her and let her know that we're coming" The cheer captain told her fellow cheerleader.

Smiling and winking at her reply, Tess got out her phone. Sierra could only hope that things would work out without a problem as the two walked on.

* * *

><p>"You're going to a PARTY?!" Miko screamed into Jack's ear.<p>

'_No wonder Ratchet's always annoyed whenever Miko's around…'_ Jack thought as the girl kept on screaming. His attempts to explain hadn't gone too well; Raf decided rather frustratingly to do his art project later and went to help the Autobot Medic with Earth technology while Miko was thrilled to the point where she was jumping around. And Arcee had left to go pick up Smokescreen as the rookie still had problems remembering the road. Bumblebee and Bulkhead however, had found the little shouting to be amusing and thus just watched the whole thing enfold.

"Relax Miko, it's not gonna be anything like Project X or 21 Jump Street" Jack told the excited Asian. _'I hope at least….'_

"Well from what I heard, these parties are supposed to be the best!" Bulkhead exclaimed, who appeared from the Energon stockpile.

In response, Bumblebee bleeped multiple times while giving Bulkhead a worried look.

"Yes Bumblebee, it sometimes ends up as wild as the Senate's parties back on Cybertron" the green Autobot added.

"Well!" Ratchet scoffed, tampering with something that looked like a Cybertronian iPad. "At least Jack and his friends aren't driving their planet down to the ground."

"Wait, what?" Jack asked in disbelief as the medic walked away towards the corridor.

"It's nothing" the Wrecker reassured the teenager. "We'll tell ya later."

Shrugging, Jack simply unpacked his bag and got out his homework.

"Oh yea, is Smokescreen back?" he asked, looking around for the Elite Guard member.

Bumblebee shook his head and headed back toward the Energon stockpile. However, in the chaos, no one, not even Optimus who had just walked in, noticed the Decepticon symbols that had appeared on the screen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Ok, that's the last of the sodas…." Kate muttered as she overlooked everything one last time. "Chips and snacks are all here…yep, looks like we're all set."

Sierra wiped her brow as she moved the last chair into place; all preparations were done and it was only 2 hours before the party began.

"Oh did you hear; Jack has a new car" she told the head cheerleader.

"Really? Not the yellow and black one?" Sierra asked her friend.

"Nope. Apparently it's white and blue"

Raising an eyebrow, Sierra tried to picture Jack in a car and NOT on his motorcycle. As much as a car was more common than a motorcycle, it didn't form in her head; he was just one of those people

"Ok, quick question; why is everyone trying to hook me up with him?" she asked Kate as the hostess began updating her Facebook status.

"We're not. After that incident with Travis, we thought it might be best if you keep your options. Plus he's the nicest among everyone we had for ya." Kate replied, winking at Sierra.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Sierra sat down on the couch. But her friend had a point; Jack was the kindest among the 'candidates' for a new boyfriend (Even if Kate meant nice in a different way)

* * *

><p>"Nice! So Jack gets to impress the ladies via me?" Smokescreen cried out, fisting the air. The Elite Guardsman always wanted to see how the humans partied and now he finally had the chance.<p>

"Yes Smokescreen. Cause most people didn't believe Bumblebee was my car after someone saw him pick up Raf" the teen told the rookie.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Smokescreen asked, transforming to show his enthusiasm.

"The party doesn't start till later, buddy. We can wait" Jack told the disguised Autobot, chuckling a little as he walked away to finish the rest of his homework. Smokescreen only honked and transformed back in disappointment.

"I'm detecting an Energon spike!" Ratchet suddenly cried out. All eyes then turned to the screen; there was a rather massive chunk of Energon, with three Decepticon symbols heading towards it.

"Even at a time like this, we cannot allow the Decepticons to have any kind of advantage" Optimus declared. "Ratchet, prepare the Groundbridge."

When Smokescreen started to walk towards the Bridge, Ratchet quickly interjected "Uh-uh-uh. Smokescreen you're staying here with Bulkhead as backup in case things get ugly" The Elite Guardsman simply raised his hands in surrender and walked back to his quarters.

"Besides, don't you have to take Jack to a party later?" Ratchet shouted again as Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee disappeared into the vortex.

Jack simply shook his head and asked Raf "You still want help? I've got some time before I have to leave."

Apparently still annoyed, Raf simply nodded and led Jack out. But even with all this going on, there was one thought that didn't leave the honorary Prime's head; what would happen at the party? He had simply heard of the popular kids' parties but had never been to one. He could only hope it wouldn't turn out like _Project X_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't update in a while<strong>

**Read & Review please.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


End file.
